Sorrow Follows Joy Every Where
by epex
Summary: Written for Sammygirl1963. Weechester. Sadness has always been part of Winchesters' life, it follows them every where, even to Dean's seventh birthday. Sick/Sam, protective/Dean, protective/John.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any thing.**

**I intend to write this story in two or three chapters, I hope you like it.**

**A million thanks to my wonderful friend Candy-cake, who betaed this chapter for me.**

**JDS**

For his last hunt, John Winchester came across a house that was old and haunted by the vicious spirit of a teenager, killed by his father while he slept. John found the boys grave in the town's cemetery and all he needed was to salt and burn, and he'd stop the poltergeist from killing those who passed by the house for ever.

John had arrived in this town with a three year old Sam and a recently seven year old Dean this afternoon. Dean's birth day had been last week, but John hadn't found the time to buy him a present until this morning. He had bought a full package of toy cars; they were in different sizes, shapes, and models. John had hid it in the truck and had planned with Sam to surprise Dean. Although Sam had never celebrated a birthday, he was smart enough to know what was happening. In fact it was him who suggested they should surprise Dean. John had agreed wondering when and where his son had learned these things. Probably T.V and countless questions he had asked Dean afterward.

John gave Dean twenty dollars and told him to buy any kind of candy he liked from the store near their motel room. He assumed it could also serve as a birthday cake.

"Sammy, you wanna come with me? I gonna go buy caaaandy." Dean said, putting stress on the word 'candy' to attract Sam's attention.

Sam was sitting on the creamy bed sheets, clutching his brown fury stuffed puppy with his right hand. He so wanted to go with his brother. It wasn't one of those things which happened every day, he knew he had to stay if he wanted to surprise Dean, but still it was hard to decide.

He looked at his father searching for answers. "You can go if you want." John said.

Sam thought for a moment considering his choices. "No. I wan' stay."

"You sure Sammy? You can choose any candy you want." Dean asked surprised. It wasn't like his little brother, who has a sweet tooth, to refuse a wonderful offer like this.

"Aha, stay wi'- daddy." Sam said firmly.

"Ook." Dean answered incredulously. "I'll be back." He said before closing the door behind him.

"You acted very natural Sammy." John smiled at his son.

Sam smiled back at his father proudly. John looked at his son's dimpled smile glowing like the sun in a hot summer day.

"Now wait here, I gotta go get Dean's present from the car. Ok?"

"Otay, dad."

John left Sam alone to go to the Impala at the parking lot. Sam sat there and started to rub his tingling nose.

"A… aa… Achewww." He sneezed loudly. "Big sneeze." Sam giggled with himself.

John came back to the room with the box of cars, a wrapping paper and tape.

He put them on the bed Sam was sitting on and they started to wrap the box with a blue paper. Sam was so excited, the most excited John had ever seen him.

When the box was wrapped neatly, John took out a marker and wrote 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON' on the box. He wrote it all in capital letters so his first grade kid could read it.

"I wanna w'ite." Sam said rising his hand and wiggling his fingers in the air excitedly for the marker. He could barely draw a circle, and didn't know the difference between writing and drawing, but sometimes John was surprised by how creative he was, if he could find a few moments to have a look at his son's drawings. The drawings he would draw on a scrap of paper Dean would give him and with a few small colored pencils which were too small for Dean to use.

So John gave him the marker. Sam bent over the big box and started to draw under John's writing. He drew a match stick figure and gave him a big smile that was even bigger than its face. "This is Dea. " he said, continuing to draw another sloppy match stick figure at the right side which was as tall as the first one. "And Sammy."

In his three year old mind, He wasn't small, he was as tall as his brother, a big, big boy. Sam then started to draw another match stick figure at the left side of Dean, sticking his tongue out from the side of his small mouth in concentration.

"Daddy!" He announced happily.

John Winchester's small family.

Sam sneezed loudly as he was admiring his handiwork, splattering saliva all over the present and the bed.

"Sammy you gotta cover your mouth when you want to sneeze." John said softly.

"Otay." Sam said sniffing his still itching nose. He sneezed again before he had time to cover his mouth. "Sowy." He apologized

John brushed up Sam's long hair from his forehead and put his palm on his forehead, Sam looked up at his father's hand with his childish curiosity.

He was a little warm, but not warm enough to be considered fevered. "You ok, Sammy?" John asked half sure that it was nothing.

Sam nodded. "Is fine."

"Does any where hurt?"

Sam thought for a moment, but before he could answer Dean burst into the room, "Look, Sammy! Candy!" He cried excitedly.

Sam jumped out of the bed and lifted Dean's present from the bed. It was both heavy and big.

"Happy bith'day dea-." Sam said happily.

Dean put the bag of candies on the bed closest to the door and hurried to take the present, Sam was holding up toward him with difficulty.

"Is it my birthday?" Dean said eyeing the present, still not believing it was his birthday. Dean remembered before his mom died he had a birthday party with many present all wrapped in colorful paper, but after his mom's death he never had a birthday. He had thought that maybe it wasn't his birthday yet, and when it was his birthday he would get a birthday party like the last one.

Maybe three years was the longest time a kid had ever waited for a birthday.

"Well, it was last week, but I thought you would still like this present." John said.

"What is it?" Dean put the present on the floor to unwrap it.

Sam shook his head, still pretending. "I don' know." Shrugging his tiny shoulder and putting on an innocent face.

"Hap- happy birrrrth day- happy birth day son." Dean spelled his fathers handwriting. "Thanks dad." He looked at John, his eyes sparkling with appreciation and happiness.

"You're well come. You deserve it son_._"_ You really are the best son a father can ask for._

"Look Dea-," Sam pointed to his drawing proudly, "Me, daddy, you."

"You're not as tall as me Sammy." Dean said while he was unwrapping his present. "You're smaller."

"'M not small, 'm big, very big." Sam said upset, looking at his dad for help.

"Some day you're gonna be as tall as Dean, don't worry." John assisted his youngest son.

"Someday 'm tallaw than yow." Sam said stubbornly.

"No way Sammy, the only way you can out grow me is if you kill me." Dean smiled, confident that it would never happen.

"I don't kill you Dea, I yave you." Sam said and to prove his point he put his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down for a wet kiss.

"Ok, Sammy." Dean wiped his cheek with his sleeve, not wanting to be a softie even for his little brother.

"Wow, this is awesome." Dean said excitedly when he saw all the beautiful cars in the pack. He held the box up and took a moment to admire it.

"I'm happy you like it Dean."

Party was over. John went to pack what he needed for his salt and burn while Sam and Dean started to open the box and take out the cars one by one. They were so excited they even forgot about the candy on the bed.

"Daddy." Sam said thinking after a moment.

"Yeah, Sammy."

"When's my bithday?"

John was busted; he should have bought something for Sam too. "Well, you have to wait a little longer for your birthday."

"When we sleep an' get up, is it my bi'thday yet?" Sam asked curiously. He didn't know what a day or a month was, so he measured time with the number of times they slept and woke up.

"You have to wait a little longer, Sammy."

"Don't worry Sammy; we can share my cars until it's your birthday." Dean saved his dad.

Sam agreed happily, and went back to play with the cars.

John took a moment to watch his kids play, but he knew he didn't have enough time and he had to go.

"Dean." John called standing at the door, ready to leave.

Dean got up from the floor and went to his dad. "Yes, dad?"

"I have to go for a few hours; there are a few pieces of pizza in the fridge. You eat your dinner if I'm late. And don't open the door for anybody, ok?"

"Are you going to kill a monster dad?" Dean whispered quietly, so his brother couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, but don't worry it's a small monster, piece of cake." John reassured him. "And…"

"Take care of Sammy, I know sir." It was always his father's last sentence, a sentence which automatically turned him from a little kid into a responsible soldier.

John patted Dean's hair and left.

Dean locked the door and resumed his position in front of his brother to play.

"Where dad go?"

"He'll be back soon."

"Otay."

Sam took a black classic car out of the box to play with.

"Oh no Sammy that's mine. Black cars are mine." Dean said.

"No. I want this." Sam pressed the car to his chest and folded his arms around it. He wasn't that interested in the car before, he just knew he wanted to be like his brother and like what ever he liked.

Dean scratched his head thinking. "Look Sammy, if you give me that car I'll give you this… and this car." He picked a blue and a red car and held them toward Sam.

Sam thought for a moment. "Otay."

They played on the floor for hours.

JDS

When Dean looked outside from the side of the curtain after a few hours, it was dark and a cold wind was hissing in the wide space in front of their room. The place was empty and quite. Two cats were fighting beside a big trash can.

And no sign of their dad. A creepy feeling ran through Dean's chest and squeezed his heart. What if his father didn't come back?

He looked at Sam, who was still playing with the cars. He was moving a blue car in a road they had made by putting their colored pencils in two parallel lines. Dean summoned all the courage Sam's presence gave him. He had to be strong for his little brother.

"No, Sam! You shouldn't drive at the left side of the road. You should get a ticket." Dean went to his police car and pretended he was chasing Sam's car.

"No!" Sam said pouting. " 'M police."

"No no, you know I have the police car, so I'm the police."

Sam pouted more, he put his car down and climbed up the bed near the window and lay down on his stomach.

"You don't wanna play more?"

"No." Sam said tiredly.

"Ok, you can have the police car. Now come here."

"No. I's tired."

"Do you want some candy?" Dean held up some candy and shook them in the air to encourage Sam to take one.

Sam shook his head in the pillow.

"Why? Are you ok, Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam answered after a pause. "My tummy hurt." None of the enthusiasm from before was in his voice any more.

Dean sat on the bed beside his brother after Sam coughed weakly.

"My throat hurt too."

"It's ok Sammy. I'm gonna take care of you." Dean rubbed small soothing circles on his little brother's back.

The vicious barking of a nearby dog echoed in the motel room. The wind blew faster, sounding like a screaming woman in the distant.

"When daddy's comin' home?" Sam said in a small voice.

"He'll be home soon." Dean sure hoped so. The silence and emptiness of the motel area was crawling into him slowly. They couldn't even hear the familiar sound of passing cars.

"I want Daddy." Sam's voice trembled as tears quivered in his eyes.

Dean looked at his brother who looked like a kicked muddy puppy under the rain, and prayed his father would come home soon just this once. This was something only their father could fix.

JDS

John Winchester was going back home, a one-roomed temporary home. He was bone tired after digging two graves and being thrown a few times in the air. He had dug a wrong grave the first time. Then he had to dig another one on the other side of the grave yard, and that was when the spirit had showed up and it hadn't gone down without a fight, a fight which had left John both tired and hurt.

He looked at his watch in the light of passing street lamps. 11:30, his kids should be asleep by now, warm and safe snuggled to each other.

John was freezing; the cold wind had blown constantly at him penetrating to his very bone. He didn't want anything but a hot shower to wash away his coldness, and a soft bed to sleep for three days and sleep away his tiredness.

It would have been possible if he hadn't been a single father of a small sick boy.

TBC

**It is my birth day, so please review. I consider them as birthday presents :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: John comes home, but Sam gets sicker, Dean is there to help his brother and father.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the late update, and also I have to apologize because this chapter is not betaed and there will be some grammatical mistakes, and it might not read fluently. Please bear with me and ignore my mistakes or weak sentences. I am sure that your powerful imagination will help you to enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

**Thanks for the eleven birthday gifts you gave me kindly, love you for your lovely reviews.**

**By the way I am looking for a beta who won't get tired of me after betaing a few chapters, if you have the time and patience to beta my works I'll be super happy to have a beta. **

**Bianey, thanks again for betaing the first chapter. I'll never forget your kindness.**

**JDS**

It's been hours since Sam and Dean were waiting for their dad to come back. Sam had fallen sleep waiting, and Dean had nothing to do but watching the parking lot to see if he could see his father's arrival, he was getting tired of waiting. The stupid loud dog was still barking nonstop, making him more anxious. He took a glimpse out one more time, still nothing.

Sam moaned in his sleep, shifted on the bed and woke up with a few coughs.

"Dea-?…"

Dean turned back from the window and rushed to his brother. "Yeah, I'm here."

"'m scare' Dea-" Sam whispered, embarrassed to say it out loud, because big boys like him and Dean weren't scared of anything, not even darkness or loud barking of a bad dog.

Dean lied beside his brother on the bed. He gathered Sam's smaller form in his arms. "It's ok, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He said like a brave little soldier.

Sam nuzzled to the crook of Dean's neck and snuggled to the safety of his brother's presence. Dean's body felt cool against his skin.

Minutes later Dean heard the familiar roaring of Impala's engine breaking the creepy silence of the parking lot and fading away the sadistic barking of the stupid dog. He tried to get up and open the door for their father, but Sam was clutching to his shirt tightly, refusing to let go.

"Sammy, daddy's coming. Let me open the door." Dean asked in a kind voice.

Sam let go of his brother reluctantly. The young Winchester went to the door and waited for his father's voice to tell him to open the door. When he heard his father he opened the door as quickly as he could. He was so happy this long wait was over, it wasn't their first wait for their dad and it definitely wasn't the last, but Dean couldn't help being blissful this one was over.

John stumbled to the room with dirty bruised face and dusty clothes, a wave of cold wind blew to the room with him. Sam shivered from the sudden rush of cold air and coughed when it reached his lungs.

"Dad, you're ok?" Dean asked worriedly.

John closed the door behind him and locked it. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"What took you so long?" Dean asked more out of worry than complaining.

Before John could answer, Sam sat on the bed and stretched his arms for his dad to pick him up. "Daddy!"

John threw his car keys on the nightstand, picked his son and sat heavily on the opposite bed.

"Daddy, yow' hu't?" Sam asked with bleary eyes after seeing his father's worn out face. He caressed the bruising on his father's forehead caringly.

John had forgotten about it completely. "I'm fine kiddo." John answered tiredly.

"You fell dow' when you played?" Sam asked seriously.

"Yes… I fell," John answered, not wanting to make his young son worry more than he already has/was. "I wasn't careful."

Sam kissed his father's forehead gently then folded his arms around his neck.

"You should ca'eful, daddy." He advised John in a genuinely before putting his fevered head on his shoulder weary.

John noticed Sam's nose was red and his dimples were flushed. "Sam! You ok kiddo? Why aren't you sleeping Dean? " He looked at Dean for the answer of both questions.

"Sam's sick, dad. He kept asking for you." Dean informed/reported his father.

John put Sam on his lap to assess his condition closely. He should have known a three year old didn't sneeze for any reason; he should have known some thing was wrong the moment Sam sneezed twice that afternoon.

"I ti'ed daddy." Sam said nestling to his dad's chest.

Dean sat beside his dad. "He said his stomach hurt, dad. He has a sore throat too."

"Go get the first aid kid; it's in Sam's sack." John ordered as he took off his jacket using only his right hand, his left hand was (under) Sam's head. Should I delete under?

Dean helped his father to slip out of his sleeves then handed him the kit. John took out the thermometer and put it under Sam's mouth. It was a cheap small thermometer, but it could still be useful dealing with a cold.

"Don't open your mouth, Ok kiddo."

Sam closed his eyes and didn't answer. He knew he could go to sleep safely, now that his father was home he wasn't scared anymore. His father was the strongest person in the world and he would protect him and Dean from every thing.

John took out the thermometer from Sam's mouth and read it, 101.3. It meant only one thing for John Winchester, staying awake to make sure Sam didn't spike a higher fever. So much for showering and resting.

"Is he ok dad?" Dean asked from beside him.

"He's gonna be fine, it's probably a cold. I'll give him medication to reduce his fever."

Sam tended to be like that; he would always spike a fever in a few hours and then bounce back to his healthy energetic self as quickly as he had gotten sick.

"Go get a glass of water, please." John requested/asked Dean.

Dean went to Sam's sack, took out his yellow plastic glass and went to the bath room to fill it.

"Sammy, wake up. Drink this water, then you can go to sleep."

Sam sank to his father's lap more; he put his mouth in the crook of his arm protectively. "No." He pouted. "Don' wan'." His throat hurt and swallowing made it hurt worse, Sam was smart enough to know it.

"Just a few sips, Sammy. You get worse if you don't drink water." Reasoning usually worked with Sam, he drank half of the water in the plastic glass Dean offered him and even took a Tylenol with it.

**JDS**

John went to bathroom to clean up a bit after he put both his sons in bed. And of course they couldn't sleep in one bed tonight. He couldn't risk having Dean sick too; taking care of a sick kid was bad, having two laid up kids was hell. So Dean was sleeping on other bed and that meant John couldn't sleep in his bed, he had to sleep with Sam and keep an eye on him at the same time.

He washed his dirty face, wincing when his hand came in contact with his bruised forehead; he raked his dusty hair with his wet fingers to wash off some of the dust of them. He could hear Sam coughing from where he was in the bath room. All his muscles ached and he so wanted to take a hot shower, maybe if he was lucky Sam would/could sleep long enough for him to take a shower.

He heard Sam cough again, no such luck. Sam then coughed a few more times before a full coughing fit rake his body. John hurried out to help his son.

Sam's eyes were closed and he was coughing none stop. John helped him to sit up, his eyes were screwed shut and John didn't know whether he was awake or still sleep. John rubbed his son's back to sooth him and ease the coughing, but Sam continued to cough not having a moment to take a deep breath. Soon he turned red, not being able to take in enough oxygen. His eyes began to tear from the pain that he felt with every cough in his chest, big tear drops rolled down on his cheeks.

"Sammy, take a breath. Easy….. just take a breath." John wiped his son tears gently.

Sam took a shaky breath when his coughing subsided a little, but then immediately gagged before he could take in another deep breath. He was feeling nauseous and the coughing didn't help it at all. He started crying in the first chance he could take a deep breath, but he continued to dry heave and cough in between his sobbing.

"Dad, is Sammy ok?" Dean asked frighteningly, he has never seen his brother in so much pain and distress.

"Dean, give me the trash can." John ordered ignoring his worried son's question; he was so worry himself too.

Dean slipped off the bed quickly to get the trash can. John took the trash can and shoved it under Sam's face, who was still gagging. With every gag Sam's stomach churned painfully, but nothing came up. John patted his back, knowing that he couldn't do anything else. It was so tormenting to watch his baby boy in pain and not being able to do anything. Finally with a big heave Sam emptied his stomach in the trash can, there wasn't much to come up, he hasn't eaten anything since his last lunch. A few more heaves which were mostly dry heaves and Sam could gulp a sufficient amount of air in his aching lungs again. His crying got louder when he could breathe normally again.

John Put the can on the floor and held Sam in his arms. He was at a loss, this situation was getting harder and harder to handle. He felt he was unable to do anything to help his son; he didn't have the caring embrace of a mother, he never could express his love to his children like a mother, like Mary and he knew his son needed it so much right now. He felt so weak not being able to make Sam feel better, and he hated to be weak.

Dean who had witnessed his brother's painful coughing and heaving the whole time came close and tried to calm him. "Sammy, don't worry I'm here… I got you. Don't cry any more." Dean put his hand on his brother's arm and rubbed it up and down to sooth him.

Sam coughed weakly a few more times. "Dea…"He muffled between his sobs. It took him a few moments to take his crying under control, and after a few minutes he was still hiccupping and sniffing with a wet flushed face.

John was amazed how Dean could calm Sam down, some thing he couldn't do, some thing he thought only a mother could do. He felt his heart swelling with emotions, his heart got heavy with profound sadness.

Dean looked at his father, he stared into those rough face and those soft eyes. He knew this look on his father's face, it was like the look his father had when he came back after killing a monster. He knew his father was so tough and there wasn't anything that he couldn't do. He knew nothing was stronger than their dad in the whole world, he knew that his father was indestructible. But his father looked liked he had forgotten it. He put his hand on his father's shoulder. He just needed to remind his father that every thing's gonna be alright as long as he's there. "Dad, don't worry it's gonna be ok. Sam's gonna be fine. I'm sure." _I'm sure you're going to make him feel better._

John looked at his seven year old son, kids his age would cry for a lollipop or falling down while playing, but Dean was standing there talking to him with such a confident that made him feel stronger. Growing up without a mother was hard and John knew Sam would feel some thing big missing in his life, Dean definitely was the best thing that could have happened to Sam.

"I know Dean, I know." John assured more himself than Dean.

Now seeing how effectively he could calm his brother down he laid Sam on the bed and went to get some water for Sam instead of ordering Dean to get some.

Sam just lay there tiredly; the violent coughs had taken all his energy. Dean Sat at the edge of the bed, soothing a still hiccupping Sam.

John went to the bath room and filled Sam's glass; he took a few extra moments to reflect about how Dean had helped him in hard moment of his life like this from a very young age. "Here Sammy, take a few sips." He helped Sam to a sitting position and held the plastic glass at his lips, Sam who always was willing to do his works himself made no attempt to hold the glass himself, and John knew it was all because of his sickness.

The youngest Winchester lay back on the bed feebly. By now John was sure it's a bad case of cold, Sam had never become so ill in such a short time, but still it wasn't any thing he hadn't dealt with before. He just had to keep his fever down and keep him hydrated until the cold ran its course, and Sam would be as good as new in a day or two.

Sam dry coughed a few times, but didn't attempt to open his eyes. John covered him with the blanket and tugged it around him.

John was feeling confident again, thanks to his oldest son. _You are going to stand by my side no matter what, Dean, _he thought. "Sammy, open your mouth, I need to check your fever." John demanded softly, he had to check Sam's temperature again.

Sam didn't answer, not even opened his eyes. He was breathing shallowly and moaning with every few exhales.

"Kiddo, can you open your mouth for a minute?" John patted Sam's arm a few times, trying to make him wake up. He needed to take Sam's temperature before he gave him Tylenol for his fever again, he had throw up the Tylenol John had gave him before and a needed another doze.

Sam slit opened his eyes. "Dad'y, hurts." He slurred.

Dean was standing there watching his sick brother struggling with the fever and sickness. He wished he was the one who was sick, because Sam was still so small and fragile to cope with this disease. Yeah, for him being sick was easier than watching Sam being sick.

"I know Sammy, if you open your mouth I can take your temperature and make you all better. Now open your mouth and keep the thermometer in your mouth." In any other situation John Winchester wouldn't take long to explain every thing, he expected all his orders to be obeyed unquestionably, but Sam was sick and in pain, so he needed a little more attention.

"Wha's theo'etem?" Sam was a smart kid and always full of questions, but how his curiosity gave him the energy to ask a question when he was this sick, made John smile.

"The thing that I put in your mouth to take your fever. You have to keep it under your tongue, ok?" John answered. He shook the cheap thermometer strongly a few times in the air so the mercury in it leveled to normal.

Sam nodded understandingly and opened his mouth. John put the thermometer in his mouth and made sure it was secure and in palce.

Mean while he turned to Dean who was fallowing his every move closely. "Did you have dinner Dean?" It was time he acted more like a parent for both his sons.

"I ate some pizza and candy, but Sam didn't eat any thing…. not even the candy." Dean answered sadly.

John sensed Dean's sorrow; he knew Dean felt guilty because he had eaten while Sam hasn't eaten anything. "Don't worry Dean; it's just because of his cold. People lose their appetite when they become sick." John consoled him, but he knew Dean wouldn't feel content till Sam became well again.

John took out the thermometer out and held it up to read the number it was showing, he frowned at the number it was showing, 101.8. It was normal to have a temperature of 102.5 for a common cold, but Sam was spiking a fever very fast, so he decided it was time for more fever reducer. John took out some Tylenol out of their small first aid kit and cut it in half to make a proper doze for Sam.

"Sammy, wake up. Take this pill, then you can go to sleep."

Sam pressed his face to the pillow. "No." He pouted. "Don' yike it."

"Sam please, do it for daddy." John half ordered half requested. If Sam didn't take it as an order he loved his dad that much to do any thing for him.

Sam opened his moth and John put the pill on his tongue, he then helped Sam to a sitting position and held the glass for him to drink. Sam drank half only a few small sips before pushing back his father's hand, indicating he didn't want any more water.

**JDS**

It was almost three in the morning; Sam had taken the Tylenol an hour ago, he should have shown the sign of getting better by now, but he hasn't. He was still running a fever, and was getting more restless and delirious.

Dean was still awake; John hadn't asked him to go to sleep, knowing that it would be no use. He was sitting on the left side of the bed opposite to him. Dean talked to his little brother whenever he moaned in pain or called for him in delirium.

John picked up the damped towel on Sam's forehead, it was warm with Sam's body heat, he went to the bathroom and washed it under the cold water, then squeezed the extra water and got back to Sam. he wiped Sam's neck and face with it, hopeful to reduced the fever.

Sam shivered with the sudden coldness on his body. He rolled to his side in an attempt to escape from the unwanted coldness and John took his chance to wipe the back of his neck too.

"Nooo, Dea-…" Sam whined with a horse voice.

Seeing his brother sick was getting so hard for Dean, but he knew his father would make it alright, Sam would be alright in the morning, their dad would make him. He would always make every thing fine. _Hold on Sam you will be as good as new in no time._

TBC

**Umm… review please.**

**I have connection problems, again! So I won't be in touch for I don't know how long. I'll answer to reviews as soon as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't have a beta, not looking for one either. I've done every thing I've done in my life alone; it's just another task to accomplish alone. So again I apologize for my mistakes. By the way I shifted the tense to present tense, I found it grammatically easier :) hope you don't mind it either. **

**Enjoy my friends :)**

**JDS**

Morning comes but it doesn't bring any relief to the Winchester family. Sam is still burning up with fever; in fact he became worse during the night. He and the other two older Winchesters have been awake most of the night. Sam has kept gagging and throwing up the whole time. At first he would complain about his stomachache or headache, but then he was too sick to even do that.

Right now he is so delirious and sick, he even doesn't acknowledge them and John is scared enough that he decides to take him to a hospital as fast as he can.

Sam is on the bed feverish and sweaty; his soft brown hair is plastered to his clammy forehead. His eyes are closed and Dean wonders if he is sleeping. But no he is breathing too fast to be sleeping, and he whimpers painfully once in a while.

John doesn't bother to take his son's temperature again, from experience he can tell it's higher than it should be. "Dean, put on your clothes. I'm gonna take your brother to hospital." He has to take Dean to the hospital with him, because in this new town he has no one to take care of Dean for him.

When John says hospital, Dean realizes that his little brother is sicker than he thought and he gets scared for him. He doesn't like hospitals at all; his memories involving his father and hospital are good reasons for him. He just leaves Sam long enough to wear his jacket, socks and shoes, then comes back to him immediately. "Sam, wake up, we want to go to hospital…" He shakes his brother's shoulder gently.

There is no answer from Sam, just his rapid shallow breathing and whimpers.

"Sammy… please…" He isn't waking up or responding and Dean is getting more anxious. "Please... Sammy…" He calls desperately, but Sam still won't answer.

"Dad, Sammy's not waking up." He glances at his dad who is wearing his clothes quickly.

"It's ok, kiddo. I'll carry him."

Sam coughs dryly a few times, and from the look on his face Dean knows that it must be painful. He rubs his little brother's back to offer all the comfort he can give.

John finishes dressing and goes to pick up Sam. He lifts his precious cargo as carefully as he can and covers him with an old small blanket; not even then Sam opens his eyes. John leaves the room in silence, knowing that his other son would fallow closely. Dean is closely behind, picking Sam's stuffed dog before leaving the room. He knows that if Sam wakes up in the hospital, he will be scared and his favorite toy which is his only toy may help him to calm down. For once he doesn't care that people see him with Sam's stupid baby toy.

Outside the weak rays of morning sun just began to warm the air, but it's still quite cold. John opens the impala's door and Dean feels even colder when he gets in the back seat.

John lays Sam on the back seat, his head on Dean's lap. "Hold him so he doesn't fell off, ok?" John says as he covers Sam with the blanket.

"Ok." Dean has Sam's stuffed dog in one hand and with the other is holding Sam securer on the seat.

John closes the door and hurries to the driver seat. He closes the door and starts the car. The Impala roars to life and speeds away swiftly.

Thankfully the trip to the hospital doesn't take long, but the whole time Sam keeps mumbling nonsense and moving restlessly. At one point he gets so restless that Dean has to keep him still by force, of course Sam resists and keeps fighting in his oblivious state, he is a Winchester after all, although he is too weak to cause a problem, and of course he does the only other thing he can, he starts crying. The tears wetting Sam's closed eyes are more than Dean can take; his little brother seems so vulnerable and sick. He feels a big lump forming in his throat, squeezing the air from him, he feels like crying out loud, but he knows better. He HAS to be strong, so he tries to swallow the big lump, but no matter how hard he swallows the lump doesn't move a bit.

When John stops at the hospitals entrance, the lump gets even bigger. When John gets out of the car to pick up Sam, Dean wants to start crying, he wants to beg his father not to take Sam away from him, not to leave him at some strangers' hand, not to make him suffer more than he already has, but John opens the door and picks Sam with the blanket and Dean doesn't say any thing, he knows better than that.

Sam curls up in his father embrace as if he is trying to escape away from the sickness ravaging his body; he looks so small, so fragile.

John enters the hospital and goes straight to the front desk. It's still early in the morning and the waiting area is not crowded, just a few people sitting silently on the chairs waiting for their turn.

"My son is sick, could you please help him? It's an emergency." John tells a beautiful nurse who has long black hair which is tied in a lose pony tail. She looks up from the list she is filling and peeks at Sam her with large brown eyes, her eyes reflect sympathy instantly.

But before she even opens his mouth to answer, some one gets in the way. "Hey my kid is sick, it's an emergency too." An irritated voice comes from the waiting area behind them.

John and Dean both turn to see it's a fat woman with an dreadful face and dirty fuzzy hair, sitting next to a thin snotty ten year old boy. The boy wipes his nose with his sleeve making an unpleasant noise. The woman continues to glare at them with hostility, as if she has a personal problem with Winchester family.

John tries to be polite, "Look lady, my son is really sick and I think it's up to the nurse to decide that."

"My son is sick too, and I have to go to work in about an hour, so I don't have time to waist my time for any one who comes in from that door and thinks he has an emergency." The woman says angrily.

"My kid is really sick." John raises his voice a little, just to make the lady understand he hasn't scared of her attitude.

"If your kid is sick why didn't you take him to the hospital sooner?" The woman is not backing up either.

Fortunately John doesn't have to answer the selfish impudent ugly lady when the nurse intervenes. Some people just don't have any manner in them and the nurse have seen enough of them to know just by looking.

She just calmly puts his palm on Sam's forehead and pauses a moment there. "What was his temperature when you last checked?" She asks.

"Over 103." John provides quickly.

"Is he responsive?" The nurse asks with concern.

"No. He is not acknowledging me or his brother." By that the nurse looks down to see a cute small boy staying near the man, looking up with a tough face that hides his anxiety.

"His fever is so high; I guess the doctor should see him right away." She says leading the way to the doctor.

For a moment Dean feels so happy that they have defeated the ugly lady, but his moment of triumph leads to a bitter realization, Sam is so sick that the doctor should see him right away.

"If I were a handsome man," The ugly woman says with clenched teeth "would you take my son to the doctor without delay too?" she is becoming red with anger and hatred.

She is so self-centered that she doesn't understand Sam is really sick and needs immediate medical care, Dean hates that woman. The nurse and his father ignore his comment, John wouldn't easily let it go, but his concern for his sick child stops him from going any further than ignoring her. Dean on the other hand is looking daggers at that woman as they pass by her to go to the end of the hallway.

"Bitch!" He says with clenched teeth when he is sure she is within the hearing range and his father is far enough not to hear him.

"You stupid little…" The woman starts to get up, but Dean quickly runs to the safety of his father presence and clutches his leather jacket in hand, smiling back with triumph at the lady as they get away from her.

He feels content because what he said to the mean lady, but at the same time sorrow is clawing at him. His heart hammers faster and faster in his chest as they get closer to the doctor.

TBC

**Short chapter, I know, but let me know how you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All the mistakes are mine. Please ignore them as much as you can :)**

When they reach the doctor's office, John tells Dean to wait outside. There are a few chairs out side the room in a row. Dean sits on the closest to the door. The door to the doctor's office is still open and he can hear his father and the doctor talking.

"How long he's been feverish?" The doctor asks.

"Since yesterday afternoon." Dean hears his father say. "He has been complaining about stomachache too."

"Was he nauseous?"

"He can't keep any thing down. He has been vomiting since last night." John says.

Somewhere in the middle of the examination Sam starts crying. Dean jumps out of his chair immediately. _That doctor had better not be rough with my little brother_. Dean hears his father soothing Sam and he soon stops crying. Dean sits on the plastic chair again.

Inside room the doctors asks some more questions about Sam, listens to his heart and lungs with stereoscopes while The nurse measures his fever. The doctor soon diagnoses Sam with flu.

"Your son has flu Mr. Winchester. High fevers are common in child's flu, but I'd rather to admit him in hospital. As soon as his fever is down and the danger of fever seizures are eliminated you can take him home." The doctor says reassuringly. "He is also dehydrated from the vomiting; we set him on an IV and give him fever reducers and antibiotics to break his fever and help him fight the infection."

"There is a chance of seizure?" John asks with concern. He is starting to panic a little, because he has never had to deal with a hospital sick child. Sure there were times that Dean has been very sick, but Mary has been always there and they never had to stay in a hospital.

"Don't worry; as long as we keep his fever down he'll be fine. We just have to be extra careful, because your kid is still so young." The Doctor adds calmly. "The nurse will bring a few form for you to fill, so we can admit little Sammy here."

John takes a few moments to gain his composure again before saying his thanks to the doctor. "Ok. Thanks, doctor."

John knows that if the doctor says Sam needs to be admitted in the hospital, he will surely listen to him and won't mess around with his child health. What he doesn't know is what he should do with Dean. The hospital definitely is not going to let Dean stay and he can't be left alone in a motel room. He can't leave Sam in the hospital too, true that there are nurses and doctors to take care of him, but Sam is going to wake up sooner or later and if he finds himself with total strangers in a hospital he won't be happy. John has to find some way to take care of Dean while Sam is in hospital.

"Mr. Winchester these are the forms you have to fill." The kind nurse from before says handing him the papers.

John takes the forms with a weary sigh. "Thanks."

After filling them John returns the paper to the nurse station and gets ready to talk to Dean. Dean is still sitting on the plastic chair as before. He sees his father walking over to him and he doesn't like the look on his face at all. His father looks devastated.

"Dean, listen to me." His father kneels in front of his chair.

"Dad, is Sam going to be ok?" Dean asks before John can continue.

"Your brother is going to be ok, but they need to keep him here to take care of him." John says wearily.

"So when can we go then? Do we have to wait long?" Dean asks.

"It doesn't work like that, kiddo. They won't let you wait here. You have to go back to the hotel; I call some one to stay with you while Sam and I are…"

"No, dad." Dean interrupts his father. "I'll wait as long as it takes, I don't want to go." Dean says firmly.

"We may have to stay here even for a few days." John hopes they never have to stay that long, but he has to be ready for any thing and make Dean ready too.

"If you have to stay here, I have to stay too, to take care of Sam. what if Sammy doesn't like it here and wants to be with me?" Dean is trying hard to convince his father, and even at seven he knows it's not an easy task.

John gently grabs Dean's arms. "The hospital won't let you stay, because you may get sick in here. You don't like to get sick like Sammy, do you?" John is almost sure the fear of getting sick would make Dean to back off, every one hates being sick especially Dean.

Dean's eyes starts to well up with tears, he can't leave his little brother no matter what. He is sick and it's his job to take care of him, that's what big brothers do. They don't leave their little brothers when they are sick just because they might get sick.

"Dad, I won't get sick." Big tears rolled down his still chubby cheeks and leave a wet trail on his face. "I promise, I try not to get sick, because Sammy needs me. He cries whenever he is sick and I'm not with him… He wants me to be with him whenever he is sick."

John is left speechless for a few moments; he knows that Dean feels very responsible for his brother, that is why John trusts him to leave Sam with him alone, but he can't risk having Dean getting sick too. They don't have insurance any more and he hardly can afford the hospital for Sam.

"Sam is sleeping; he won't even notice you are not there. And we come back to motel as soon as he is awake. I take care of him while you are at the motel." John tries to reassure Dean.

Dean looks at his father with wet eyes. "Dad look I got Sam's puppy for him, I can wait in the waiting area like that time that you were in hospital, just call me when Sam cries or wants to see me, I just come and give him his toy, and he won't cry any more. Maybe I can stay with him then." Sure Dean so wants to stay with his brother, but he doesn't want to be a pain in the neck for his father either especially now, he knows his father is tired and worry. So if he accepts to be away from his little brother it's just for his father.

John takes down Dean from the chair and pulls him in a hug. Dean puts his head on his father's broad shoulder and wipes his tears on them.

The nurse from before is in the room with Sam and she hears the father and son's heart breaking conversation. She wonders where the kid's mother is. Little kids shouldn't be alone in times like this; they need the warm embrace of a mother. She looks at the youngest member of the family who is lying with a clammy pale skin, sick and burning with fever. She can't resist brushing the damp bangs from his young sweat face and easing the lines of pain on his forehead by patting it gently. "All the older siblings I've ever seen either hate their younger sibling or are jealous of them… what have you done that your brother loves you so much?" The nurse asks with a sad smile.

If she just could do some thing for this family… she harries outside when some thing occurs to her, John is still hugging Dean. "Sorry I couldn't help over hearing you, this is a small hospital, and I guess we can bend the rules a little bit. I mean I'll talk to Dr. Wilson, maybe your son can stay here for a few hours."

Speak of the devil Dr. Wilson appeared behind the nurse. "Talk to me so who can stay here?" He asks.

"Uhhh…" The nurse tumbles over the words. "Dean here…" She points to Dean. "…Wants to stay with his brother for a few hours, besides they have no one to take care of him at home."

Dr, Wilson looks at Dean; the signs of crying are still clear on his face. "If it was up to me I would let him stay here as long as he wants, but you know that it's for Dean's own good that we won't let him stay." The doctor says with his kind tone.

"Look doctor," John says. "I don't think that would be a problem. Sam and Dean are together all the time. Yesterday Sam sneezed all over Dean's present and planted a very wet kiss on his cheek, so I guess if Dean is supposed to get sick he already has the virus."

"I won't get sick Dr. Wilson, Sammy got sick because he is still so small, but I don't get sick easily." Dean tries to argue logically with the doctor, well according to his own logic.

"Ok," The doctor says with a sigh. "I guess we can bend the rules a little this time too, but young man you have to listen to the nurse and leave here whenever she tells you to. Ok?" He tells Dean.

"I promise." Dean says happily, content that he doesn't have to leave his brother.

"Thanks doctor." John says grateful that the doctor understands their situation and relieved that he doesn't have to be worry about Dean any more.

"You can come and see your brother after we admit him on children's ward." The nurse says with a smile. "For now you have to wait a little longer."

"Ok."

"This is Sam Winchester's prescription, Shirley." The doctor hands the nurse a chart. "All his medication and the right doses, I'll check on him in a few hours, page me if there is any change or if his fever gets higher."

"Sure, Dr. Wilson." Shirley, the nurse says.

**JDS**

As Sam is getting prepared for the hospital Dean waits in the waiting room for his father to come and get him. He is so thankful the mean lady from before is not there any more. Dean remembers how his mom used to talk about angels and how they would watch over them and take care of them. Although he was skeptical about it, because their mother was killed and there were no angel to take care of her, but he thinks maybe it is a good time to test angels and see if they really help people and keep them safe or not. So he prays and asks angels to make Sam well in a few hours so they can leave the hospital and go home.

Finally after a while that feels like eternity, John comes and takes Dean to Sam's room. Well Sam doesn't have a room, the hospital is just a small hospital in a small town and the children's ward is like a big hall with four small beds. Sam is in the last bed beside the window. Dean practically runs to him as soon as he sees him.

Sam is sleeping on his side, curled up in a small ball like the times that he is sick. He has an IV on the back of his left hand. Because Sam is still so young and he may move his arm a lot, his hand and wrist are practically covered with tape to keep the needle secure in place and he wouldn't rip the needle, moving his hand.

The first thing Dean does is to put Sam's stuffed puppy beside him carefully. A few moments later Sam touches the fluffy animal and pulls it closer unconsciously.

Seeing Sam's flushed cheeks and his fast shallow breathing, Dean can't help asking his father, "Is Sam going to be alright?"

John senses all the worry pouring out of his oldest son. "Of course he is going to be alright. I know he looks sick, but he'll be as good as new in no time…" John corrected himself, "…in a few days, I mean. Now come here." John picks him up and they sit on the chair near Sam's bed. Dean is sitting on his father lap so he still can see Sam.

All they do is to sit by Sam's bed and try to cool him down with cold compress and wet towels. Shirley is the only nurse who works in children's ward and she comes every thirty minutes to check on Sam and another occupant of the ward.

The time passes so slowly, listening to Sam whimpering or watching him tossing and turning restlessly doesn't help it to pass any faster.

Once again Shirley comes to check on Sam, he injects some drug in Sam's IV, adjusts its drip, and checks his fever.

"Any change?" Asks John.

"It's not higher than before which is good news. The drugs will kick in sooner or later." She says reassuringly.

John casts a worried glance to Sam and then Dean. "I sure hope so."

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

At around noon, John takes Dean to the cafeteria of the hospital to have lunch. Dean is really hungry, he has missed last night's dinner and breakfast. He eats as fast as he can so he can go back to Sam as fast as possible.

"Dean, slow down." John says, "I know you're hungry, but you're going to make yourself sick."

Dean is really eating sloppy. He takes a big bite from his hamburger. There are ketchup and small pieces of food all around his mouth, and even on his nose.

"Wipe your face." John hands him a napkin.

Dean wipes his face quickly and resumes eating sloppily again, taking the largest bites he can. John shakes his head amused and continues eating as well.

A few moments later Dean puts the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and jumps out of his seat. "Dad, can we go now?" He asks with his mouth full.

"Don't talk whit your mouth full."

Dean starts chewing then swallows the half chewed food with force. "Can we go NOW?" He asks with an almost empty mouth this time.

John smiles a little at his son's still naïve way of manipulating him. "Yes, we can."

**JDS**

When they go back to Sam, Shirley is standing with him. "Hey Dean, how was your lunch?" She asks with a smile.

"Good." Dean answers quickly. He doesn't want to talk about lunch; he wants to know how his brother is. "How is Sammy?"

"He is going to be fine. His fever is lower. If he continues to get well with this pace you can take him home tonight." Shirley says, the smile never falling of her face.

"Really?" Even John has doubt, because Sam still looks very sick. He is still as pale as the hospital cloth he is wearing, and his cheeks have still the same flush of before.

"Yeah his doctor was here a few minutes ago, as soon as Sammy wakes up and can keep some thing down, he is going to discharge him. Well of course the infection needs to run its course before Sam gets better, but you can take care of him at home."

"Thanks, Ms. Murphy."

"Call me Shirley."

"Thanks Shirley."

"You're well come. Dr. Wilson prescribed Sam another dose of anti nausea for his vomiting. I'll get it prepared." Shirley leaves to get the drug prepared.

"Sammy…" Dean's attention is with Sam. "You hear that, the doc says we can go home soon. Come on Sammy wake up, you sleepy head." Dean encourages his brother to wake up.

Sam slits open his eyes and looks around with an unfocused gaze. "Sam, don't worry, I'm here. Dad, Sam's awake." He tells his dad, but John has seen it himself. Sam continues to stares at them with glassy eyes, as if he doesn't know who they are, or even they are there.

"Hey Sammy. How you're feeling kiddo?" John says with the most affectionate voice he can muster, patting Sam's cheeks with the back of his fingers and knuckles gently.

This is the first time Sam is awake since they got to the hospital, but it makes Dean nervous, because his brother is not answering him or acknowledging him.

"Sammy…" Dean says nervously, patting Sam's arm, but the only thing he receives in response is a moan. Sam rolls to his other side and closes his eyes again.

Dean looks at his father with an obvious worried look, searching his father's face for an answer.

John reads the questions lingering in Dean's mind from his face. "He is ok, Champ… he just needs to rest to get better."

Yeah, every body just keeps saying that, but it doesn't make Sam get better any sooner. In fact it makes Dean more impatient to see his brother healthy again.

Moments later Shirley came back with a syringe that she injected into Sam's IV. "With this dose your son won't have any problem with his stomach once he is awake."

"I know." John answered tiredly, rubbing a hand on his face.

"You must be tired." Shirley says apparently just interested to make another small conversation with John.

At age seven Dean may not know of so many things that go on between men and women, but he definitely knows that there is a definite charisma between the two, and he knows what flirting is, he has even flirted himself with some girls in his schools himself. Right now he knows that this cute nurse is flirting with his father, and he doesn't like it. He wants his dad to pay attention only to him or Sam, especially when one of them is sick. He looks at them with an annoyed, disgusted expression, but none of the two adults is aware of it. They continue their conversation oblivion of Dean's annoyance.

Dean turns his attention to his brother again; Sam is trembling a little under the covers. Some times it looks like Sam can't stop shaking. This time is a little different because Sam does not stop trembling after a minute or two; in fact he gets worse in a few short moments. Seeing his brother shaking harshly under the covers, Dean knows some thing is seriously wrong.

"It's ok, Sammy." But apparently it's not. "Dad!" Dean calls anxiously.

A look at his sons' direction ad John knows immediately what is wrong.

"Oh my god." John practically runs to Sam. The first thing that comes to his mind is that Sam is having a reaction to the drug Shirley just gave him, because Sam's fever has been going down nicely. "What's going on?"

Shirley hurriedly shoves back the covers and rolls Sam on his back. Sam is shaking uncontrollably and the worst thing is that his eyes seem to be open, glancing to the emptiness above him.

It's scary and Dean's heart twists painfully in his chest when he thinks that his brother may be in pain. "Sammy." He sobs quietly and his suffered voice is lost in flurry of the moment. He feels completely helpless standing there. He doesn't remember being so helpless in his entire young life. He continues to stand there, completely lost and traumatized, he can still see every thing that is going on in front of him clearly, he just can't comprehend what is going on.

Dean watches Dr. Wilson, Shirley and John hovering over Sam, then his father talking to the doctor.

"Don't worry, Sam's not having a reaction to the drug, it was a febrile seizure, but it's not what you think of a seizure. It wasn't because of a high fever."

"So what was the cause then?" His father says worriedly.

"High fevers don't cause a seizure as far as there is not a sudden rise or fall in body temperature. In Sam's case it was because of a sudden fall of his fever."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Febrile seizures are harmless, Sam will be alright."

"Oh, thanks god." John breathes in relief.

"Of course we are going to run some tests and keep him over night just to be on the safe side."

Dean is still watching his father and the doctor from where he is standing, he is so shocked that he doesn't even notice Sam has stopped trembling and shaking for a while now.

John doesn't notice Dean before he knows that Sam is perfectly safe, and when he turns his attention to him, he finds a shocked Dean looking at him with a wet face. He has several trails of tear on his cheeks and is looking at John with bleary eyes. Another silent tear slips on his dimple and falls to the floor at his foot.

John doesn't hesitate to bend and pull him in a hug. "Dean." He says not really expecting an answer. "Don't worry, your brother is going to be ok." He puts Dean's head on his chest and pats his hair gently.

The only thing Dean can think of doing right now is to sob his brother's name. "Saam." He chokes out.

"He is fine, I promise he is fine." John comforts him.

When Dean is able to grasp what his father is saying, he hugs back his father tightly and starts sobbing, not really knowing why he is crying, because Sam is safe.

**JDS**

Although it's one of worst days of Dean's life, but there is an end for every thing. They take Sam for numerous tests and Dean has to wait again to be with Sam. All the family spends the night in the hospital, Dean on the empty bed bedside Sam's which Shirley has prepared for him and John on a chair.

Next morning when Dean wakes up, he finds a very lucid Sam sitting on his bed with his stuffed puppy on his lap.

"Dea…" He calls Dean with a full dimpled smile, he coughs a few times, but as soon as the coughs are over he flashes another dimpled smile.

"Sammy." Dean jumps out of the bed.

"Look Dea- thisis an AV." Sam holds up his hand with the IV and points to the IV proudly. He wants to show his brother that how brave he is to have an IV in his hand and not cry about it like a baby.

"IV, Sam, not AV. Does it hurt?" Dean asks with his brotherly concern.

"Noo." Sam answers with a proud grin.

"You should rest." He pushes Sam down gently. Sam complies, lays on the bed and yawns. Dean pulls the covers up under his chin.

"Are you h're whe…(cough), (cough)…when I wake up?" Sam asks sleepily with slowly closing eyes.

"I'd be always here, Sammy. I'm not gonna leave you, ever."

This is the only thing Sam needs to here to succumb to the welcoming sleep, feeling that he is in the safest place in the world.

**supernatural**

A few hours later when Sam is awake Shirley comes to pull out the now empty IV after checking his fever for the last time.

John and Dean are both sitting on Sam's bed, Dean beside Sam and John beside Dean.

"Can I see your hand Sammy?" Shirley asks.

Sam is a little scared, but he nods and holds his hand up.

"I am just going to get rid of these tapes and then pull out the needle, Ok Sam." Shirley asked as she started to undo the sticky tapes. "Can you keep your hand still?"

Sam again just nods silently, which is an indication that he is uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Shirley disconnects the IV line and pulls off the last piece of tape as gently as she can, exposing the needle.

Sam gets a little tense, but manages to keep his hand still when the nurse is pulling the needle out. Sam looks like he is going to burst out crying.

It hurts when the nurse pulls out not a very small needle from his hand, but Sam is not going to cry, because he doesn't want Dean to think that he is a baby. So he holds back tears when the needle draws a little blood out from the sore spot and when he sees the vivid bruises on the back of his hand. But God, he wants to burry his face to the crook of Dean's neck and start crying out loud.

Shirley puts a cotton ball on the back of his hand and holds it there for a moment. "All done, Sammy."

"It's ok, kiddo." Dean puts his arm around Sam and Sam leans closer to him, still fighting back tears.

"You are one little brave man, Sammy." John says and Sam can't help being proud of himself one more time.

**JDS**

Sam is well enough to leave the hospital, but he is still lethargic and a little feverish. John is doing the paper work, before they can leave the hospital.

It's during the visiting hours and the families of two other kids in the ward are visiting them. They all have colorful balloons, toys, and gifts all over their beds as well visitors and parents.

Dean is so happy they are going to leave the hospital that he doesn't notice Sam staring at other families and watching them closely.

There is one particular girl a few years older than Dean whose bed is the closest to Sam's. She has the most visitors and the most _get well_ presents. Every body around her is trying to comfort her or cheer her in a way. Her father makes jokes and makes her laugh, and her mother is trying to make her drink a little more juice. She has even an uncle and an aunt and a few cousins and friends around her bed.

Sam and Dean can't help feeling a little lonely sitting by themselves waiting for their dad.

When the visiting hours are over the families start to leave one by one. The mother of the girl sits on the bed hugs her daughter and kisses her good bye. Seeing this moment of love between the two, Sam starts sitting on the bed. He looks at Dean and when Dean looks back, he knows what is coming.

"Dea- where is our mommy?" This is not the first time Sam asks it, but it doesn't make it any easier for Dean to answer it.

"Sammy, I've told you before she is in the heaven."

"Where is heaven?"

Dean sighs, once Sam starts questioning he won't stop easily, and who can blame him? Every little kid wants to know why their mother is not with them while others all have their mothers. "Heaven is in the sky."

"Why she's no't comin' back with us?"

"She can't Sammy."

Sam is quite for a few seconds, looking down at his lap. "Can we go heaven see her?" He asks in a sad low voice.

"No, Sammy. We can't."

Sam's heart is longing for some thing he has never wanted before. He has never felt how much he wants his mom to be with them. This is the first time he wants some thing so badly, some thing that deep down he knows he can't have.

Dean feels his heart ache, but not because he doesn't have a mother or he misses his mother, his heart is aching for Sam who doesn't remember any thing about their mother, Sam who doesn't know how it feels to have a mother that takes care of you with love and fondness every minute and moment of the day. Sam is way too young to understand that there monsters and evil thing that took away their mother for ever.

"Look, Sammy, do you want me to ask dad to get you some toys?" Dean tries to distract his little brother's mind from this painful subject. "How about a bear or a car…or even a plane, ha?"

"No." Sam says in a small voice, barely auditable.

The girl who is now alone is looking around to find a way to entertain herself, she sees the brother and notices that they are alone.

"Why are you here?" she walks closer and asks.

"My brother has flu." Dean answers, because the girl looks like kinda cute.

"Flu! I'll have a surgery tomorrow." She utters the word flu in a way like it's the most insignificant sickness in the world and there is a noble honor in having a surgery. "They want to take out my tonsils." She tries his best to show off.

Well Sam and Dean don't seem to be interested in a tonsillectomy, so the girl tries to find another way to show off.

"Your puppy is so ugly." She tells Sam who is cradling his puppy.

"No, i's not." Sam says cradling his puppy closer to show how dear it is to him.

"Yes it is, look at my animals, they are so beautiful and new, yours is so ugly and old."

Sam's puppy is white with big brown ears and a black nose and it's as old as Sammy. It looks cute, but when Dean looks at all the girl's fancy stuffed animals and dolls he can see that she is not completely wrong. Sam's puppy looks tattered.

"My parents bought all of these for me because they love me, where are your parents? Why you are alone?"

"Leave us alone." Dean says disgustedly. He is not going to let this spoiled brat insult them.

"You don't have a mom or dad?" The girl ignores Dean.

"We have a dad." Sam is obviously upset because of what the girl has said.

"Sammy, don't talk to her." Dean doesn't want his little brother to get more upset, and if she gets to talk more, she is definitely going to hurt Sam more.

"Your mother left you? It's so bad you don't have a mother. I pity you."

"I said leave us alone, go play with your ugly dolls and don't cry when one of your balloons bursts. Your teddy is so fat, it looks it's gonna burst like your balloons, and that doll's dress looks like puke."

"It's green." The girl said angrily. "You're just angry because you don't have a mother."

It is getting a heated fight. Dean opens his mouth to answer, but Sam cuts him off.

"I have a brother instead, you don' have a brother. My brother loves me so much. You are alowne." Sam says with a stern look and sheer determination.

And the girl finally shuts up.

This is the simplest greatest thank you Dean gets for being a devoted big brother, and seriously he doesn't need any thing else as far as he has his father and baby brother.

Sam puts his puppy down puts his hands around Dean's neck and kisses Dean on the cheek, making a wet loud sound. "I love yow, Dea."

This time Dean doesn't wipe his cheek.

**THE END**

**Sorry for all the mistakes that might have been there, and thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are love, please give me love. And thanks in advance to those who are going to review :)**


End file.
